


You Think I'm Good

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Insults, Praise Kink, Spanking, Worship, zirconshipping/courtship literally brought me out of a depressive episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 08:04:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11180541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: No one else could quite tumble her rocks like Yellow Zircon, Blue fumed. No one but Yellow found a way to get under her skin. Yes, she was quick to panic if given the opportunity, but Blue Zircon was a formidable enemy in court, strong and assertive when she needed to be.--Blue Zircon sorta doms Yellow Zircon, because I am gay.





	You Think I'm Good

**Author's Note:**

> The entire fandom: Blue Zircon is a bottom  
> Me: *steeples fingers* 
> 
> Anyway, this is set well before the show and cut out of a longer fic. I’m sorry if it’s a bit iffy characterization-wise for that reason. Please enjoy!
> 
> [!!! Just a warning, I use the c-slur for internal genitals throughout as well as other gendered slurs.]

Blue Zircon was fed up. Sure, she had just won a trial, but not before Yellow mocked her relentlessly. It used to just be her thing, be mean to Blue. Whatever. Laugh at Blue, cool! But it was escalating in a bad way.    
  
She had been representing a pearl who accidentally poofed her peridot, a rather unbecoming case, so perhaps it was warranted to get some rude comments from the prosecutor. However, Blue cried after; though the pearl wouldn’t be shattered, just reassigned, her head hurt from the way Yellow had acted prior to the trial. There was the stress of Yellow’s comments, sure. But now it was just confusing, she would touch Blue and say things that just… shouldn’t come out a gem’s mouth. Why was Yellow like this? Why couldn’t she just be a normal zircon? Why did she always have to attack Blue like this, knock her off her guard, terrify her, confuse her?    
  
She could ask her, but that would probably end in more ridicule. Even during the trial, Yellow, who rarely had the same cases as Blue, relished in the opportunity to smirk at her and make snide and shallow comments. And it was ridiculous how frequently Yellow found her before and after random cases to make drawn out jokes toward her, an incessant torment from someone who should be a respected rival.  
  
Sometimes, smirking, Yellow would make a joke at Blue’s expense before pulling the sweaty gem into a kiss, leaving her shaking in a hallway, and only minutes before she had a trial. Or slipping a hand under Blue’s vest to grab at her chest, her large eyes fixed on Blue’s, unnervingly calm and (well,) powerful. Absurd!

No one else could tumble her rocks quite like Yellow, Blue fumed. No one but Yellow found a way to get under her skin. Yes, she was quick to panic if given the opportunity, but Blue was a formidable enemy in court, strong and assertive when she needed to be. It was just so _easy_ for Yellow to catch her off guard.  
  
Today, Blue had almost botched her case, stumbling over her own words like a fool, while Yellow laughed across the courtroom, smug and superior, a familiar leer on her face. Was there any kind of respect there? Was she insecure in her own abilities? Blue doubted it, though it was a secret hope of hers that Yellow was just some pitiful gem deep down trying to get validation by acting like a bully.  
  
She was still sweating, a total mess, and definitely visibly shaking. It had been a hard day in court and in her head, but she wouldn’t let herself forget that she had won. And this time, it would Blue who sought out Yellow.  
  
Yellow was in her quarters, preparing for tomorrow’s case. She didn’t look up until she heard the door descend.

“W-What were you _thinking_ today, talking to me like that during the trial?” 

Yellow scoffed. “You won anyway.”

She was used to this; Blue never seemed to know how to take care of herself or even consider how cute she looked flustered. But she seemed upset, striding over to Yellow and stuttering out, “That’s beside the point! How can you keep treating me like that, and in public! While we’re working! Aren’t you supposed to care about me, a little at least?” Yellow’s tablets phased away and Blue continued on, “What is this? No! I don’t care what this is…! You can’t keep doing this, century after century-” her eyes searched Yellow’s shocked face as she clawed at her cravat in frustration. She seemed to have somehow run out of words. 

Was Blue… Angry? Hadn’t Yellow pushed her so much harder in the past, done so much worse? And, most of all, hadn’t Blue picked up on how good it felt for Yellow to see the other zircon frustrated and angry, ready to crack, the possibility of unleashing the passion and fury she demonstrated in court on her fellow gem simmering close behind every terrified reaction to their interactions?  
  
“Zircon-”

“No.” Blue drew back, her face flushed. She shook off a hand Yellow hadn’t remembered resting on her arm, all of the nerves and pain washed out of her expression. “Phase away your clothes.”  
  
Yellow complied immediately. “Zircon-”  
  
“Don’t talk.” Blue ran her fingers through Yellow’s spiky hair. Yellow could feel her sweaty palms, but the expression on Blue’s face as she surveyed Yellow mirrored an expression she herself had made hundreds of times before. “Oh Yellow…” Blue said, smiling as she ran a hand down the other gem’s back, between her broad, sinewy shoulders, down her delicate looking spine and resting on her flat ass, something a quartz had jokingly told her as a newly formed gem was the nicest characteristic of a zircon. “I am doing to _destroy_ you.” Yellow felt her face burn, a rare occurrence, and let out a rather undignified noise. Worst of all, her gem started glowing. Blue smiled, this time almost sheepishly, but it grew when her eyes met Yellow’s. She tightened her grip on Yellow’s body.

In a fluid motion, Blue lifted the other zircon up, sat in her chair and laid the yellow gem, belly down, across her lap. She hit her, open-palmed, hard. Yellow shrieked, her legs flailing a little.

“S-Shut up.” Blue hit Yellow again. “I am going to hurt you.” Again. A loud smack, and Yellow’s gasp. Again. Again.  
  
“I am going to use you.” The other gem was panting, moaning, fighting hard not to whine and beg. Blue had lost count, but her shoulder was sore, her palm was sore. She hit her, then again. Again. Yellow’s ass was flushed a deep greenish-yellow, and she was loving it. Whimpering, incoherent.  
  
“Maybe,” Blue said, “I’ll even break you in return…” _Smack_. “A favor to gemkind.” Again, again, again, again, and Yellow was shouting, Yellow was crying, the two most prestigious zircons in the galaxy looked like organics, or monsters.

Blue’s hand rested on Yellow’s warm ass. “Listen up. I could hurt you worse than any of them. And I will-” Yellow’s weight shifted as she turned to look up at the zircon- “if you ask me to.” Blue smiled at Yellow the way Yellow always had when the two interacted in public, when Yellow bumped into her in the hallways or stood opposite her in the courtroom. But it was always Yellow asking, and taking, and begging so indirectly and so crudely, and Blue knew she needed to hear this, the gem who bullied her and bossed her around needed to know. And she was all too right. “I’ll always be here to take care of you. Everything you do to me… everything I give you, it’s because I _let_ you take and take my dignity…” she squeezed Yellow’s ass, her voice reduced to a soft whisper, “my reputation… kisses.” 

Wordlessly, she slipped a finger between Yellow’s legs and the gem immediately formed a hole for her, sopping and loose with arousal already. Blue smiled as Yellow dropped her head down again, closing her eyes and letting out a small moan. If Blue’s gem wasn’t glowing before, it was now. “Blue…” Blue brushed over the opening. “You’re the most amazing gem in the universe.”

Blue paused, staring at the back of her rival’s head.

Yellow laughed, dry, but not the typical unkind laugh she gave Blue in public. “You know, all I ever wanted was for you to make me feel small.”

Blue blinked, pressing into the other gem. “L-like… the way you do to _me?_ ”

“I want you to be big,” Yellow said, averting her eyes suddenly. “Maybe pushing you that way was bad. But I need this, I need you like this so much.”  
  
There was a pause again. “This was a long time coming,” Blue said, rubbing the wall of Yellow’s cunt with the pad of her finger.  
  
“You look so amazing when you’re scared. When you’re nervous and angry at me.” Blue couldn’t see Yellow’s face at all, she had no idea if the zircon was bullshitting- probably- but kept exploring the exposed gem’s hole silently. “You’re so beautiful, and strong, and smart…”

She was uncomfortably hot, grateful that her clothes hid her flushed chest and sweaty skin, and still painfully confused about the praise Yellow laid on her in private. And now _especially_ , stars, it was as if she desired Blue raging at her or something. Zircon eased two fingers into the other gem and said softly, “You think I’m good.”

“So good, too good,” Yellow breathed, and Blue felt her cunt pulsate around her fingers. Yellow grabbed her own nose and bowed her head before letting out a laugh and saying, “Better than any diamond, for sure.”

Blue twisted her fingers, felt her stomach twist.

“And you know it, don’t you? You’ve always known it.”

Blue added a third finger and said shakily, “You shouldn’t be saying things like that aloud.”

Yellow squirmed under her. “It’s true…” Blue shoved her fingers hard into her hole. “Sometimes I wonder-“ Yellow took a break to grunt- “what it would be like-“ Blue pumped harder, angrier perhaps- “to call you by her honorific.”

Yellow Diamond’s? Blue wasn’t the most reverent gem in the world, but she would always respect Blue Diamond et al as a part of her duties to the court. She remembered, usually, pretty quickly. Yellow, by contrast, was over the top in her treatment of her diamond, simpering and showy and always on form, perfect by any standard. Maybe a bit over the top, sardonic… Was it all just for appearances? Was she apathetic beyond advancing herself? Treasonous?

“What do you mean?” she asked, rubbing her wet fingers on Yellow’s back and looking toward the door, just in case.  
  
The other zircon lifted her head, turned, and smiled. “My brilliant, radiant, opulent, glimmering…” she wheezed. Blue stared at her. “My Diamond…” She laughed, empty, and reached the hand that wasn’t keeping her on Blue’s lap toward the gem’s face, but Blue pushed her off her lap quickly.

Zircon put her arms and head on Blue’s lap. “My Diamond, my Diamond.” Blue gritted her teeth, putting a hand on Yellow’s head. “Zircon.” It was a whisper from the yellow gem, a closing statement perhaps.   
  
“You can’t do that again, okay,” Blue said, looking toward the door. It wasn’t about impiety or anything, but her unnecessary heart was racing now, and she glanced back down at Yellow with the same face she made every time the gem fucked her over in court.  
  
Yellow looked at her, pleadingly? That was worse!  
  
“You can’t!” 

“I won’t. Zircon, let me get you off.”

Blue let out a strangled sob. “What do you want from me, Zircon?”  
  
“You know…” Yellow breathed.

“I don’t, I have no idea. This keeps happening and-“  
  
“You’re smarter than this!” Yellow shouted, grabbing Blue’s hand, her dark eyes and the flush on her face clouding the Blue’s mind. “You’re strong! You’re beautiful! You’re pure! Zircon, let me make you feel powerful. I want everything you want, hurt me, use me, harm me, whatever, repay me for years of fucking with you, that’s all I’ve wanted! I haven’t done anything for you. Not… Not yet. It felt so good for you to do this, to take charge. To hit me. To be focused… on me.”  
  
Blue stared at Yellow, whose face was now pressed rather dangerously into Blue’s thigh. Fuck. 

“I’ll make you feel good, Zircon,” Yellow whispered. “I’ll always make you feel good.”

“Ha…” Blue pushed Yellow back suddenly. “Do you really? B-because I’ve had enough of you. I’m ready to get off and leave.”  
  
Yellow stared at her, and shivered. No matter how her rival sounded and looked, there was something undeniably hot about those words, this whole situation, _her._ She stared into Blue’s eyes as Blue’s undersuit phased away, the tuft of hair on her head flopping down against her forehead. She lightly leaned back, but her grip on Yellow’s hand tightened. __  
  
There was a glow of light, Zircon phasing a cock. “I’m not interested in you eating me out for an hour.” A pause. “I’m sick of you. Suck.”

Wordlessly, Yellow kissed the flushed navy tip of Blue’s dick, hard and leaking precum. She gave a small lick that was met with a shaky sigh before taking more of Blue’s dick until her nose was bent against Blue’s stomach, and all she could feel was a dull ache in her jaw and the pulsing between her own legs.

“I h-hate you,” Blue muttered, nearly spat, while Yellow closed her eyes and felt Blue’s dick pulsate in her mouth. Blue began to thrust into Yellow, who tried not to make any noise at the pain, the ache, the surprise at how hard Blue was fucking her, how hard her words were. “Hate you so much you- acting like I’m some half-formed clod just because i-it’s so _easy_ for you to-” she paused to pant, Yellow pressed deeper into her crotch, smelling her light musk and full of her, “to make me love you!” She panted a little, thrusting faster and grabbing the back of Yellow’s head. “You can’t pretend you like me after everything you’ve done to me. You fucking slut, we _both know_ you just want to get off,” she said. Yellow let out a strangled sob around Blue’s cock, and Blue came, shaking slightly but oddly dignified given how she acted in every other aspect of life.

Slowly, Yellow lifted her head up, licking cum off of Blue’s tip and staring at her, her pupils huge and her eyes wet. She gave Blue’s rapidly softening cock a small kiss, and whispered, “My clarity…”

“Slut.”  
  
Yellow inhaled, kissing Blue’s inner thighs as the seated gem phased away her cock. Blue was still twitching slightly when Yellow said into her crotch, “You’re so fucking beautiful, you’re perfect, you’re wonderful, amazing, you know I love you, don’t you Blue?”  
  
“Shut up, Zircon!”

Yellow smiled, big and genuine. Her eyes seemed unfocused. “You’re basically a diamond.”

Blue made a strangled sounding noise. “St-stop babbling, and oh my stars how can you not be fucking with me?” Yellow was back to kissing her body, this time focusing on her stomach, her eyes closed.

“You’re perfect, Zircon. I’m lucky, so lucky.”

Blue put her hands on the back of Yellow’s head and whispered, “I do like having you like this. Like you’re mine.” Yellow made a noise that could be interpreted like “I am,” but Blue barely heard it. Several minutes went by, Yellow’s lips pressing into Blue’s stomach and Blue holding the gem while she worshipped her body. Then: “Yellow… stand up.”  

She did.  
  
“I-I wanna know. Um, how much you liked it,” she said, putting her hand on the gem’s stomach. Yellow’s chest was bare and eye level with Blue, so Blue kissed it and looked up. “Tell me, and I’ll check.”  
  
Yellow’s knees buckled slightly. Blue ran her hand down between the gem’s legs and grinned up at her. “Tell me.”  
  
The zircon was soaking wet and even needier than before, her breaths coming in short rasps. Blue rubbed around her opening, occasionally brushing more sensitive areas and staring into Yellow’s eyes the whole time. 

 “I… I… love you I love you I loved it! I love getting to please you, I love knowing I’m good, I love hearing you say it, stars I love hearing you say I’m bad, I love when you decide, I-I love when you hurt me hurt me I want you f-forever I love you I loved getting you off your cock is so perfect and beautiful and you look so sweet when you come-” Blue finally pushed a couple fingers into Yellow’s hole- “AaHHhhhH and I love when you touch me you‘re so _good_ I love you I love you I love you-”  
  
Blue realized she could comfortably fit four fingers in the other gem, and she stared at her face when she did, the gem started panting, her speech even more frantic and garbled than before. “You’re p-perfect, you’re everything, you’re so good, you- you- defy them just by existing you’re so much better than any gem oh please Zircon pleeeaase-”  
  
Wordlessly, Blue curled her fingers and felt with satisfaction the yellow gem bucking a couple times against the pressure before constricting, yelling (loudly) and _releasing._ She panted, collapsing on Blue, who wrapped her arms around her and tucked her head over her neck. For such a fast orgasm, it had exhausted Yellow completely. She was panting hard, supported by Blue’s body.  
  
“I really love you, Blue.”

“I know.”  
  
Yellow lifted her head, smiled at her, and gave her a soft kiss. “I should have just asked… You know, directly.”

“I probably would have said no,” Blue said, and laughed shakily.

They smiled at each other, and the glow of Yellow’s gem having died down, they did look like two lovers, maybe. Blue put a hand on Yellow's cheek.  
  
“Was it okay?” she asked softly, her voice low. Yellow nodded, her eye’s fixed on Blue’s. “I guess I just… needed to put you in your place… and show you… show you I really love you.  
  
“It felt good… you did really good.” Blue smiled at her, exhausted, and Yellow reached towards Blue’s hands, their fingers intertwining before she kissed the gem’s mouth one more time.

**Author's Note:**

> (:lo[ <==<
> 
> I have a few other courtship/zirconshipping things I'm working on right now, editing is hard and takes a long time but I'll try to get them up soon! Sorry if this was not great, I haven't written fanfiction in over half a decade. Also, I hope my headcanons came through... I tried not to overemphasize them, but they'll be back :-)


End file.
